Arrived in the Data-Pokemon World and Data-Hyrule
Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is in the Pokemon Tournament Dracmon; (Voice) Boys, how do stuff look over there? Gumdramon: That's voice... Dracmon? I don't know, there's not much going on here. Dracmon: (Voice) Don't be so sure. One of the bugs interfering with the link is definitely in the Pokemon Tournament. All you need to do, is that you're gonna have to find the Crest where is resides. Then, if my finding are right, that'll take you to the world's core. If you can get rid of whatever's harming the codes the bugs will disappear, it's as easy as that. Shoutmon: So it's just like those other worlds- the enemy is inside the crest. Okay! We can get rid of them! Once it's done, we'll find a way back outside for all of you. Dracmon: Great. And don't get hurt. Fuyunyan: (Narrating) Your search for that world's crest brought you to the lobby of the Pokemon Tournament where you all meet Professor Oak, Ash and Pikachu has gone off to investigate the cause of the bugs and hadn't returned. When you finally found him in the Tournament labyrinth. Ash told you that The Team Rocket was the one responsible for the whole mess in the Tournaments. Knowing you had to stop the Evil Giovanni, you, your friends and Ash headed further into the depths of the maze, ready to face whether Danger may lurk ahead. Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Ash and Pikachu are heading off and they saw Chaos Choas: Are you Ash, Kid? Ash: That's right. Shoutmon: And who are you? Choas: To you... a problem. Now show me that you've got a real reason to fight. Are you ready, Kids? Gumdramon: We are now! They are fighting him Ash: Pikachu. Use Thunderbolt! Pikachu: Pikachu! He electrocuted him and he has been defeated Choas: So everything he said was true after all. Ash: Can you tell me your name? Choas: I'm Choas. I'm not a fan of you. Damemon: Wait, what see we ever do to you? Choas slashed a Fire Ball and it was Giovanni with his Pokemon Giovanni: Really? I missed thanks to you? Choas: Giovanni, what have I told you? This is my fight not yours! Giovanni: Really. This stopped being about your ages ago. Choas: What's that? Giovanni: You couldn't ever distract Goku and take Pikachu long enough for me to mangle his mistake. Help like that, I'll pass. Shoutmon: Are you the one who messing around the Tournament. Giovanni: (Laugh) I wish I was. But this time, you got the wrong person. Ash: Then who did? Team Rocket? Giovanni: Not even them. But this Maze has another keep now. But listen, I'm a fair person, no? I'll stay out of your way. I mean, why work when I can just sit back and watch you all wither away? He's gonna left Choas: Come back here. Giovanni: So long, Boy. Go find a rock and kick it. He left Shoutmon: Nice guy, is he? Choas: So he was using me for no reason? He's gonna left Ash: Hey, what a minute. Chaos: I have to go on my own. Gumdramon: What's up with him? Wsh: No idea. I'm think he's another victim of Giovanni's Plan who he was working with. Shoutmon: That's doesn't mean that he's attitude is lame. Ash: Whoa there, Dragon. So if it's not Giovanni or the Team Rocket, who could it be? Not sure I even where to start. Damemon: We need to do something about it. Otherwise. We're never gonna leave this place. Ash: Looks like it's back to the beginning, then. Come on, you can follow me. Damemon: Sure. They went off Fuyunyan: (Narrating) As you, your friends and Ash ontinued through the labyrinth, you found Choas, surrounded by heartless. His heart was so full of despair that at first, he chose not to hear what you were saying. But soon, the four of you found a way to reach him and Chose decided to help out. Together, the five of you headed further into the maze. They are fighting Giant Riochu and they defeated it Choas: Finally, now I finally found my way back home. Gumdramon: Looks like we will. Then Giovanni has appeared Giovanni: Hey, Kids. Think you might be forgetting someone? Like me. Ash: Giovanni. Giovanni: I find myself a real will all the right trappings wnd what do you do? You go and ruin it. You see, here's the thing about the maze: you're supposed to DIE in them. But I guess this is gonna take a more personal approach! Gumdramon: I have something to say. Hey, Ash, i think I know now how you make it as a Pokemon Master. Ash: Lets listen to that. Choas: Sure, why not. Shoutmon: Something like: if you yourself in toruble, make sure you're the one still standing at the end! Giovanni: Do you think you can prove that theory!? They are gonna fight and they defeated him Giovanni: I'll give you this round, but not a match. What can I say! My Pokemon is invisible! He disappeared Damemon: You have to tell me! How'd you do that? Ash: Hero Stuff. That's the thing. Choas: Hero, hmm. Ash: The Tournament might be safe now. Come on, we better go find Professor Oak. He's probably pretty worried about us. Shoutmon: Sure. Gathering data.... Gathering data.... Data Recovery... 10% Gumdramon: Fuyunyan! Did it worked? Fuyunyan: Yes, it does. Great job, Digimon. USApyon: Wait! This time, we didn't get the Video, Dani. Dracmon: Yes. Those scenes- they originated inside Psychemon's Mind. Jibanyan: What do you mean, nyan? Psychemon: When you got rid of the bugs, you gave me deeper access to the memories associated with those world's. The things I saw must have found their way back through the link and shown up on your monitor. Whisper: Now I get it. If those memories came from deep within the Yo-Kai Pad itself, then it's really no wonder they're unfamiliar. They don't belong to any of us! Komasan: Wait, something is strange. They saw someone on the Monitor At the monitor Damemon: Who are you? And it was DemiDevimon DemiDevimon: You feel so stupid are you. Back at the Lookout Fuyunyan: (Gasp) It's DemiDevimon! Back at the Tournament Fuyunyan: (Voice) How did you get here? DemiDevimon: Same way that you did! Though I can take a little vacation from the outside world. Well, this world belong to me now. So leave it! He went to the Portal and he got teleported Back at the Lookout Chase: He must be up to Something. Back at the Tournament Fuyunyan: Digimon! Go after him! All: Okay! They went to the Portal to follow him Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is in Hyrule Shoutmon: Where is that, Digimon? Damemon: I think he's gone. Gumdramon: If Bug's concerned about him, then that must mean he's up to no good. Why's it so quiet? I thought this place would be busier. It's like a Ghost Village. What happened here? Shoutmon: No clue, but we have to find out. Fuyunyan: (Narrating) Despite the bugs and the heartless, you met a friend, Link. You joined him to find Zelda. Working together, you saved her from Ganondolf. That's when you discovered Ganondolf's plan to take over the world and become ruler of Hyrule. Thanks to that jerk DemiDevimon, Ganondolf managed to get a replica of the ocarina. Using it to stop time, he kidnapped Zelda and disappeared. But, thankfully, the magic didn't affect you, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon. Your power protected you from the time stopping spell. In order to stop Ganondolf and his evil plan, Link had gotten ahold of the real Ocarina. But their victory didn't last long. Those Witch named Koume and Kotake swooped in and stole it. The Chase was on! Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are chasing two witches who was Holding the Ocarina and they got them Shoutmon: Where do you think you're going? Nowhere with that Ocarina? Koume: Let us go, it's not our fault! Ganondorf made us do it! Blame him! They let go of the Ocarina and it safe Kotake: We don't want to be in this mess! Gumdramon: You better not toying with ou friends! I don't get this. Why did Link want to open this Ocarina for anyway? Damemon: Unless maybe a friend of their, who was locked from Ganondorf. He play it and a fairy came out Nci: Finally, I'm free! And, you got troubles? Well, you've have come to the right- hey, wait a minute? You're that Forest boy. Shoutmon: I'm Shoutmon, this is Gumdramon and Damemon. Gumdramon: "Forest Boy" was it "Link"? Link- he can't move because Ganondorf stopped time so he's kinda stuck. So, what are you? Navi: I'm Navi. The Fairy. Just play the Ocarina and all your problems will be solve. Magic at your service, all day, tweety-four-seven and three-sixty-five. That's right. The time is all yours. Gumdramon: Are you serious?! We have to play this Ocarina to go to times!? Naiv Whoa, there. Got a few rules the limit of the Ocarina. It will cause the Space Time continuum. Can't expect other people to take care of every little things for you, was it? She look their Face Navi: Um... what's with the face? Shoutmon Well. I play... for the song to restore everything what it was before! Naci Great! All you have to do is to play it. Shoutmon: Alright. He play the Ocarina then all the blocks are gone Navi: Check this out! What do you think of your new village! Gumdramon: Alright! Thanks, Navi. So does that mean time unfroze for Link and everybody else, right? Navi: Oh, there is a problem. Only the one who cast it can undo that kind of spell. Gumdramon: What!? No fair! Navi: Sorry, it's one of the iron-clad rules. No interpretation. The Ocarina will have to do exactly what you play. Shoutmon: It's okay, it's my fault for this. I should have been a lot more careful when I play the Ocarina. Navi: Don't! Don't! Don't say it! I didn't tell you all about the rules! The Ocarina won't play with no guidance. Okay, that's one's a freebie! And Wait- there's more! The Ocarina just happen to have a trace on a certain Villain that you've been looking for. What do you say? How about another chance? Gumdramon: What else will I find him? And I do need some help. All right, Navi. I know what the Ocarina wants for my next song. I want it to take us to the Villains! Navi: Alright! Play the song! Gumdramon play it and they have been teleported Komajiro: Wow, that Navi is so nice, Zura. Jibanyan: I can't wait to see Link and Zelda again. Fuyunyan But where do you think... DemiDevimon decided to go to? Whisper: That Digimon? I wonder how he get in there? He shouldn't even exist in the datascape, from everything I can tell, hmm. Dracmon: It seem he must have found a way to infiltrate the world. I don't think I know how? Chase: We all know he didn't have access to this computer, so that must prove there's another way for somebody to get inside the datascape. Marshall: But Chase, the only Yo-Kai Pad are right here. Jibanyan: Hold on. We just need to let Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon figure this out, nyan. Chase: Okay, but I'm still getting worried about DemiDevimon. We all need to think of a plan, in case something happens. They look at the Monitor show that Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon going to the Castle Psychemon: My friend have just what we need. He know what the plan is. Fuyunyan: (Narrating) With help from Navi, you avoided Ganondolf's traps and heading to the Ganondolf's lair where Zelda slept under a spell. You cornered the Ganondolf in the Chamber... But he had the upper hand; he still possessed the replica of the Ocarina. Making his final wish, Ganondolf transformed himself into a monster, Then, using his new powers, he disappeared inside the crest. They saw Ganondorf as a Monster Ganondorf: (Laugh) Oh, I see you are no Forest Boy. Not if you could elude my ingenious traps. I'm amaze. But your persistence, it has won you nothing. Have you not see that I am invisible? Nothing you can do can defeat me! He use a fire breath Gumdramon: There must some way to defeat him. Shoutmon: But how? Navi: (Voice) Navi is here. What do you need? All: Navi! Navi: He's not kidding about the invisible part. None of your attack can hurt him. But, now we need to seal him and like it or not, every monster will be gone to their fate. They saw Koume and Kotake holding the Ocarina Shoutmon: The Ocarina. Let's go get it! They're gonna get it Ganondorf: Stand still you patience creatures, it's over! They're gonna reach it Koume: (Gasp) Not you, again! Ganondorf: It's time for you to be finish! Kotake: We can't make much more of this! They got the Ocarina and two witches are running away Koume: Alright. Alright. We give up! Promise! Kotake: We swear! We'll never do that again! We need a new life. Koume: Tell me about it. Ganondolf: Give me the Ocarina, Creatures! It belongs to me! Navi: Hurry, Shoutmon! Play the Ocarina! You can trap Ganondorf inside it! Shoutmon: Alright, Ganondorf! Time for you to face this! He has been sucked into the Light Ganondorf: No! No! Then the Ocarina is gone Shoutmon: Is that it? Is it over! DemiDevimon: No fair! He's gonna rule the Hyrule to turn everything into Darkness! Damemon: We finally found you! He has been teleported from the Data Gumdramon: Wait! Where are you going? Navi: Whoa, boys. Are you gonna leave now? Shoutmon: Yes, we have too. It's time for us to go. I wish you to help Zelda home and give the Ocarina to Link. Navi: Okay! And what will you play? Damemon: I want my last song to go to Link. If he hadn't found the Ocarina we never would have met and become great to each other. Shoutmon: On the top for that, I know here, he'll use it for you, for something good that's sure to make you happy. Navi: Boys... You're the Greatest! Talk about a friend! I'll tell Link about how you feel today. He left Gumdramon: See ya, Navi! Thanks for your help for my guides. You're the best. Too. Gathering data... Gathering data... Data Recovery... 30% They left the Castle and saw DemiDevimon Damemon: I think we found you, DemiDevimon! You're not getting away this time! DemiDevimon: (Laugh) That is where you were wrong. Shoutmon: What do you mean? DemiDevimon: I think it's time for me to show you who's the real boss. Myotismon! Myotismon has appeared Damemon: Who are you? Myotismon: Must you always be desperation, my dear Digimon? Do you think you want something for my power? He blast them and they drop their weapon Myotismon: Hmm, that is very Weird for you. All: (Gasp) Myotismon is using his magic and he destory The Rings, Shield and Sword and drain Their Power Shoutmon: What the!? Myotismon: (Laugh) So I see, that was a lie. And now that it's gone, this entire world be mine forever. He Summon his Heartless Myotismon: That's right, my Heartless. Drag all that you see into the Deepest Darkenss. They are going to get them and then someone saved him, it was Fuyunyan, Dracmon, Opposummon and Psychemon Psychemon: Are you okay? Gumdramon: Dracmon! Damemon: Opposummon! Shoutmon: Psychemon! Fuyunyan! Fuyunyan: Myotismon. What are you doing here in the Datascape? Myotismon: "Data escape"? I think I should save those for him. DemiDevimon: And It was my plan, of course. Flashback has started DemiDevimon: (Narrating) We caught up right away when you're up to Something. So, I decided to pay a little visit on Myotismon's Orders. What have I find? He peek at the Door and saw Fuyunyan and the others watching the Monitor Fuyunyan: What the? What is that Bright Light? Then they have been teleported to the Datascape even DemiDevimon DemiDevimon: And there is how I got sucked up into the data from the light. At the Unknown Place DemiDevimon: (Narrating) I have wake up by my lonesome in the Unknown Place. He said up and he saw all pictures from the world's DemiDevimon: Myotismon! I want you come here and look! Myotismon has Appeared Myotismon: What is it, now. DemiDevimon? He look around this place DemiDevimon: So what is this place? DemiDevimon: I don't know where we, but I think we're gonna look around the place together. That could come in handy for taking all over the world's, right? Myotismon: I think that should help us for this. Flashback has ended DemiDevimon: After that how you know. Me and Myotismon been looking around in here ever since. Lucky for us, this world connects right to that world of yours, Fuyunyan. Oh, yeah, I mean it used to. But that was before I took control of the only way back, making sure you will be here forever. Gumdramon: So it was you! You're the one who cut the links! Myotismon: Of what consequence is that now? Both worlds shall be mine soon. Then, when I have immersed this world into Darkness, I shall send my Heartless army back into your little castle under my control! Fuyunyan: It will never happen! Myotismon: The long slumber ends, and very, very soon, all the world's will be mine! Just one thing: my world's must be free of light, and you are far too bright for that. It is time for all of you to call under my command into a deep sleep. Psychemon: Not quite! This is one world you won't have! He, Dracmon and Opposummon gonna attack him Myotismon: Not so fast! Then they have been captured All: (Gasp) Fuyunyan: Psychemon! Dracmon! Opposummon! They are struggling to be free Myotismon: (Laugh) You don't know that they belongs to the darkness? That means they are destined to be consumed by it like the rest of us. This Digimon is under my command nno, I have great hope that they'll will prove to be more than useful. He disappeared even Myotismon DemiDevimon: Looks like you're out of the Game! And you guys are just a bunch of weak Heroes! (Laugh) He has been teleported from the Data Shoutmon: Psychemon Damemon: Opposummon. Gumdramon: Dracmon. They're gone...